


348

by misterbananakun



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 5yaff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbananakun/pseuds/misterbananakun
Summary: johan shrugs in that easy way of his. "yeah. is that even a question? it's you. of course i counted."
Relationships: Johan/Abu





	348

the 348th time?

"you.." abu pushes up his glasses, frowning at johan dazedly. "you counted?" who the hells counts the number of times they shoot their shot? it’s borderline obsessive. but..lowkey cute. not that abu is going to admit that.

johan shrugs in that easy way of his. "yeah. is that even a question? it's you. of course i counted."

oh. okay. highkey cute. abu is still not admitting that.

abu clears his throat, feeling like something has lodged into it and making it hard to swallow. "so what happened?"

"the car just grazed me, because the owner was rushing to work. i told him if you really had to, hit another car—not a fucking minor on his bike."

"language. "

"sorry. "

"no, you’re not," abu sighs, "come here."

abu pulls johan roughly by the tie, jerking the other boy closer to him. johan has no time to react, just sort of wilts forward, blinking at abu in surprise.

"no visible damage," abu concludes, after a moment of scrutinizing johan’s face. he lets go, pushing johan by the shoulder and turning back to his notes.

"the car just... grazed my elbow," johan says slowly. he's so taken aback he might have astral projected for a while there. that was.. something, right? he's sure he didn't suffer any head damage so it couldn’t be a hallucination. right?

"where?" abu demands.

johan holds up his left elbow, grinning. "i washed it, though. are you worried? you can kiss it better. "

abu takes one glance at his messed up elbow and grits his teeth, glaring at johan. johan doesn’t get it. why is he so angry all the time and still manages to be so dang cute? abu snatches at his wrist, twisting it almost painfully.

"are you stupid? seriously? it's still bleeding! and you think just washing is enough? i don’t even—“ he’s lost for words for a while, and then stands up determinedly. “cikgu!"

cikgu startles from where he was studiously clipping his nails. (it's friday.) "yes abu, my most smartest child,"

"johan is bleeding. i'll take him to the infirmary."

"johan is bleeding?" ali gasps theatrically. he's been quiet, actually focusing on the essay. though abu can see barely three words on the page, and a large doodled... potato? right. better not think about it. "is he _dying_?"

"i'm fine," johan insists, pulling down abu by his sleeve. abu shakes him off, glaring down his glasses. "listen sayang, i don't really need to go."

"yeah, you do.” abu snaps. he’s so angry he doesn’t care to address the affectionate term. “it will get infected and i'll be stuck taking care of you on your deathbed."

"aw, you'd do that?"

"shut up," abu attempts at pulling johan again but he remains stubbornly in his seat. "come on! why are you making this so hard?!"

"because!"

"its not the only thing thats hard," amirul snickers, and gets hit on the head by sarah. syafiq groans, resignedly pulls up his hoodie and promptly naps on his textbook.

" _what?_ " abu presses.

"cikgu, can we get on with class?" merdeka complains, holding up her hand.

" _because_! you'll miss the lesson," johan says quietly. “and you’re more important to me than a cut on my elbow.”

the whole class freezes in its track. you can almost hear a pin drop. 

"oh for god’s sake—leave him to bleed to death, nobody would care," cikgu deadpans, breaking the silence. "i mean, especially not _me_."

"how’s your wife, cikgu?" johan calls, and has to duck a chalk flying at his head. he grins at abu, who doesn’t find it amusing at all. cikgu starts shouting about rude kids who need tahfiz schools or something, but johan is distracted by a hand pulling down the back of his neck. which, okay, that's new.

"listen, you imbecile," abu says, lowering his voice so only johan can hear. "come with me, or you will never get to see me in that sweater again."

johan's eyes widen. oh, shit. he's actually serious. he's so sexy when he’s serious.

"cikgu!" johan shouts, extending his good hand in the air. "we need to go to the infirmary, i'm bleeding to death!"

abu drags johan out of the class by the hand, who fist pumps and grins victoriously at the whole class. ali waves, and mouths a' good luck'.

"horny ducking kids," cikgu mutters, massaging the bridge of his nose, "okay class, anyone else bleeding to death?"

\--

"you're not freaking— _john wick_ ," abu is ranting as he goes around gathering supplies from the cupboards. "normal people would get a hospital check-up but not you. oh no, johan _has_ to be the hero."

johan just watches him. tiny enraged boy. his tiny enraged boy. maybe getting hit by a car has its own silver lining. totally worth it. 10/10 would recommend if you have a cute boy (angrily) patching you up afterwards.

"no," abu announces sternly when he turns back to johan. he has antiseptic and cotton rolls in his hands but somehow ends up looking threatening. "don't look at me like that."

johan laughs, acts dumb. "like what? i’m just looking."

abu rolls his eyes. sits down beside johan on the single bed with thin sheets and several suspicious stains. the bed creaks ominously. is this the start of a k-drama scene? is johan finally winning in life?

"lift your elbow. and close your eyes."

johan obeys readily, trying to stifle a smile. "why am i closing my eyes?"

"because i said so."

"okay--ow."

"don’t be a pussy."

johan gasps and can’t help a giggle. "oh , no! should i tell cikgu his best student just cursed?"

"shut up. we're not in class," abu says, but he sounds sheepish, and if johan has his eyes open he might have seen a pretty flush covering abu's cheeks.

"if we're not in class, maybe you can give me a ki--ow! fucking hell!"

it hurts for real, this time, because abu has viciously poked his wound with a cotton roll soaked with antiseptic. "try that again."

johan pouts, tries to actually keeps quiet because abu is sort of scary. but being johan has its own perks, and one of them is being able to push his luck beyond logical limits.

"so, can i see you in that sweater again?"

abu stiffens, and then says nothing.

ah, the sweater. where to begin? to start with, it had been johan’s birthday present for abu last year. and it had been well worn by johan. abu hadn't been exactly pleased with it, said it smells too much like johan and it's red—which is not abu's colour at all. but johan had actually put effort into washing it (thrice!) and then asking his sister (his sister! who screamed and demanded him rm20!!) to teach him simple embroidery.

there is a small, embroidered 'sweetheart' on the right chest area of the sweater in a white, loopy font. johan had even added a few flowers by the edges and it had taken him three nights just to get it right.

abu had accepted it, thank god, and worn it exactly once on that day. and he might have given johan a kiss on the cheek. just a tiny one. and then refused to talk to him after. johan could have maybe died happy that day.

"so?" johan presses, watching abu blow on his elbow diligently. so cute.

abu sighs. "i always keep my word."

johan bites his lip to contain the excitement. he has to keep cool. act like its nothing.

"good. i don't expect anything less."

"good. now back to class."

johan realizes abu had carefully applied a plaster while he’s been busy reminiscing.

"thank you, sayang," johan throws him a flying kiss, and this time abu rolls his eyes but flushes a bit out of embarrassment.

ah, this is the life.

\--

oh, no. abu is wearing it. oh, god. this will be the end of johan. truly.

"hi, sweetheart," johan greets, flashes a flirty smile. "i like your outfit."

abu is in tight jeans and his usual white high tops on top of that damn red sweater. it’s a bit big on him, gives him cute sweater paws, and johan would literally be willing to get hit by a truck if this is the last thing he sees on earth.

"don’t call me that,"

johan feigns confusion. "but it says so here," he pokes into the embroidered letters, grinning. abu slaps his hand away.

"where's syafiq?"

"on the way. says he's waiting for sarah."

"huh. is there something going on between—"

"guys!" it's ali, running at them at full speed. with hands full of--potatoes? "they have these on sale!"

"ali, you were saving that money for popcorn," abu chastises gently.

ali wilts, frowning down at the bag of potatoes in his hand. "oh. right."

abu shakes his head, smiles a fond little smile that has johan's insides stirring. "it's fine, i'll share with you."

ali perks up considerably, and it's then that syafiq shows up, with a clearly disgruntled sarah tagging along. johan raises an eyebrow at syafiq, who leans in and whispers,

"got mad i told her she looks dumb in those super tall red high heels. she changed anyway."

johan glances at her in her casual nikes and hoodie, and thought yeah that is admittedly more appropriate than bright red pumps.

"that's not how you tell girls stuff," johan whispers back, to which syafiq just grimaces.

"johan, did you guys get the tickets?" sarah asks, rummaging in her handbag. "i think i have a coupon for free popcorn."

"abu booked them," johan says, glancing at the boy who is fussing over ali's mess of a hair. "we have 30 minutes to kill."

"okay," sarah flashes him a smile, shyly inching closer and fiddling with her scarf. "um, do you want to sit together? we can share popcorn."

"uh..."

"i'm sitting with him," syafiq cuts in, shooting johan a look. "you sit beside me. i really don’t want to be stuck next to ali."

"hey!"

sarah bristles, her face displaying complicated emotions johan couldn’t even begin to interpret.

"well, i can sit on one half and this guy," she gives syafiq a dirty look. "on the other."

"i'm on his other side," abu says out of nowhere, and johan stares at him in actual shock. abu doesn’t meet his eyes, keeping his gaze on sarah, whose face has gone very red.

"what?"

abu just shrugs. johan thinks he might be _in love_ in love.

"you can sit on my side," syafiq offers, but sarah just huffs very loudly and stomps off towards the toilets.

"hey, you guys hang out, we uh—" johan grabs abu’s hand and ignores his fussing. "we're going to buy popcorn."

"okay! syafiq, do you want some potatoes? they were on sale..."

"what are you scheming?" abu asks when they're out of ali's chattering range, pulling his hand out of johan's grasp.

"what are _you_ scheming?" johan shoots back. he can't exactly control the manic glee in his tone. oh, well. "you? wanting to sit next to me? why? are you even the real abu? "

"i don’t want to sit next to you," abu says, strangely rigid. he avoids johan's eyes. "i’m helping both of you. sarah was putting her hopes up and you don't know how to say no."

"oh, really? you think you know me?"

abu stops walking, looks up at him stonily beneath his glasses. johan suddenly realizes they're sort of in a secluded area, a convenient little nook where nobody could see them. why is he not surprised abu knows this sort of information?

"sarah has been on to you since she met you. maybe you can stop stringing her along."

johan is speechless for a while, a rare occurrence. so that's what it is? abu, always the logical one, the social justice warrior. johan can feel his hackles raise defensively.

"i haven't been—"

"yeah? you haven't? you couldn't even tell her you didn't want to sit next to her. you couldn't tell her you fed her self-made cookies to a dog."

"they were hard as rocks!"

"you didn’t tell her that you don’t even like her. or do you?" abu narrows his eyes at him. "it’s so like you johan, hoarding all the girls—"

"i'm trying to be _nice_ ," johan snaps. he doesn’t know what the hell is happening, why abu is mad at him. again. "why are you so pressed? it's not like i really like her like that."

"so you like her, but just enough to accept her flirting and not reject her?"

"you know that’s not what i mean. we're friends. i don’t want things to get awkward and shitty."

abu pushes up his glasses and turns his head away, mutters, "whatever. let's go buy popcorn."

"no," johan catches him by the wrist, effectively stopping him. he's frustrated is what it is. abu only gets his shit out there and doesn’t _listen_. it’s getting tiring.

"what's your deal, huh? i don't get it. and have you thought that maybe _you_ should stop stringing me along?"

abu scoffs, rolls his eyes. "i've rejected you countless—"

"yeah? and then you go and do shit like drag me to the infirmary, acting all worried?" johan grabs the sweater sleeve of his other hand. "wearing this fucking sweater?"

"language," abu looks visibly pissed off now, jerking his hand away. good, johan thinks viciously.

"i don’t fucking care, abu. just accept me or don’t give a shit about me, okay? don’t be a fucking hypocrite."

and johan, being the stupid spontaneous teenager, storms off on abu. exactly like sarah did. god, he is a wreck.

and it's when he's in the toilet washing his face to cool off that he realized he fucked up. bad.

\--

the movie is shit. or it isn't, johan doesn't really know. he knows abu switched seats with ali because he can't stand sitting beside johan after their fight. johan missed an entire plethora of opportunities right there. they could’ve held hands. they could’ve kissed, maybe. okay, maybe not.

maybe the movie was shit because ali talked nonstop into his ear the entire time.

or maybe it's the realization that abu is officially and finally done with him.

sarah looks pleased with herself, at least, sitting with a burger in her hands beside johan.

"that was a nice movie, right?"

"... it was about a psychopathic murderer," syafiq drawls apprehensively.

"yeah, still a good one."

they're in mcdonalds for a post movie meal. ali agrees with sarah whole heartedly as she rants about the movie, shoving his first burger into his mouth. syafiq gives his usual noncommittal response. johan just stares at abu across the table, willing him to look at him.

he doesn’t.

syafiq nudges him under the table. leers at abu pointedly. johan just shakes his head.

"you done fucked up," syafiq mutters under his breath, and johan doesn’t need that to know it.

ali gasps, unwrapping his second happy meal, oblivious to his surroundings.

"guys, i got the unicorn toy i wanted!"

\--

abu being abu, is still in class after the bell rings for recess. johan doesn't even wait for the class to clear out before pulling a chair next to him.

"we had an arrangement."

"arrangement cancelled. i'm not doing it anymore."

"guess i'll fail my classes."

"guess you will."

"guess i'll just _die_!"

abu glares at him. says nothing and goes back to doing to his homework. they did have an arrangement, before the fight. johan would stay back with abu after school and abu would teach him addmaths.

or alternatively, abu would do addmaths and johan would spend two hours distracted by the sunlight reflecting off his skin, or the way he holds his pencil with his pretty little fingers. it's been two days since the fight and abu has been ignoring him, more than always. johan is not only heartbroken, he also misses abu like hell. _and_ he’s failing at addmaths. so.

johan pouts, stretching over the table dramatically. "i told you i'm sorry. i didn’t mean it. you can take care of me, i won't get the wrong idea. promise. we can be friends. just friends."

silence.

"abuuuu. i'm sorry for what i said. i didn't think."

"you never think."

"i completely agree with that."

abu puts down his book and looks at him. he looks tired. did he miss johan too? "we're friends."

"of course," _more, if you're willing_ , but johan holds his tongue. he knows when to stop, sometimes. if they’ll be stuck as friends forever? fine. for as long as he gets to keep abu, he’ll take it.

"you don’t like sarah like that?"

"we've been over this. i don’t look at her that way, okay? trust me."

abu nods slowly, looks down at his book. there's something in his expression as he fiddles with his pen. then it’s gone. "okay."

"okay?"

abu rolls his eyes. "yeah."

johan leapt up from his sit, arms wide open, completely expecting abu to reject the hug. but abu lets him, sitting completely still as johan squeezes him tight. and maybe smelled him a bit. he smells like clothes detergent and warmth and eternal sunshine. johan maybe falls a bit more into the abyss.

expectedly, abu draws the line when johan tries to kiss him on the cheek. johan is satisfied either way. though his ribs hurt from getting punched. beggars cannot be choosers.

\--

"you're always in that cap," abu says one day during recess.

johan grins at him, stupidly handsome under the blessing of the sun. abu would blame the sun, except he's seen johan in the darkness of his own bedroom and—yeah. not the sun's fault.

"why, you want to try it on?"

abu rolls his eyes. "and get fleas?"

"hey!" johan laughs, and then takes it off anyway, holding it in his hands. he says, with a little half smile, "it's my dad's. the last thing he gave to me."

abu stares at the worn down fabric of it, has always wondered why johan kept wearing the old thing. johan sighs, runs his fingers through his hair and put it back on. he's grinning at abu, as if he hadn’t just shown abu some hidden part of him. like a bonus level in a game you didn’t know exist.

"sorry. didn’t mean to get all weird."

abu shakes his head quickly. "no. i... i'm glad you have fond memories of him."

johan's grin softens into a smile, his eyes tender. abu swallows and looks away. that's dangerous. he's not stupid. he knows what effect johan has on people.

"i feel kinda sad.." johan says poutingly, evidently feeling better as he inches closer to abu. "comfort me with a hug?"

"like hell," abu snaps, and stalks off, hiding a smile when he hears johan whining after him.

\--

johan is on the bus home when the text comes like a full-speed bullet train ramming straight into him.

_i want you._

just that. and johan's heart leaps out of his chest.

\--

the door opens with a brandished swing.

"johan? what do you want? it's the middle of the night, kid."

johan tries to keep his cool. he's vibrating in his skin, the cold notwithstanding.

"sorry, pakcik. i really need to talk to sarah."

the desperation must have been evident on his face, because sarah's father just throws him a narrow-eyed look and calls sarah down. he leaves, but not without a warning for both of them about distancing themselves.

sarah looks both confused and worried when she sees him.

"johan, what—"

"i'm really sorry," johan says. the phone in his hand feels like lead, the text burning in his mind. "i can't do this."

\--

there's a kind of tranquility in waiting for the door to open this time. he's not trembling anymore, has gone over the initial shock of everything. now it's just a faint tremor of excitement. and fear.

abu opens the door. he's in his pajamas now, t-shirt and sweatpants with his hair rumpled but johan knows he hasn't been asleep. his eyes are red-rimmed but they widen at the sight of johan, and promptly, he goes to shut the door.

johan is quick to intercept the movement, grabbing his wrist. "wait. abu, please,"

abu doesn’t look at him, his eyes obscured by his hair.

"you're just going to send me shit like that and not follow up on it?"

abu looks up at him with a frown.

"you're.. with sarah," he says slowly. his voice is a breeze in the night. he's looking at johan like he might be delusional.

"not anymore."

"what—why? she likes you a lot. you like her.. a lot."

johan pulls abu towards him by his wrists. he can see the blush rising in abu's cheeks, the tip of his ears. his eyes are wide, clear in the porchlight. "don't tell me what i feel. i told her i can't be her boyfriend anymore."

abu is quiet, and johan realizes it’s the middle of the night, and he's about to confess his feelings for someone he's known for five years. shit.

well, he’s always been the one with bad timing.

"i want you, too," johan says, his damn voice cracking. abu is the one who does well under pressure, johan just crumbles. "i always did. so damn much. from back when we were in form 1. you were the snobbish smart kid who wouldn't let me copy your exam sheet. and i wanted to beat the shit out of you, abu. but i also wanted to kiss you, so fucking bad."

"is that why you bullied me?"

"bully? the most i did was steal your glasses so i could stare at you without getting caught."

abu huffs a teary laugh. looks at johan and smiles shyly, wiping the streaks on his cheek. remember when johan used to be jealous at how abu looks at ali? now it's ten times better. no, a billion times.

"you were so uptight back then. now you're a thief who ran away with my heart and wouldn’t give it back."

abu laughs and punches him in the chest. it doesn’t actually hurt, but johan winces dramatically.

"that’s what you get for being cheesy," abu says, but he's smiling, and stepping closer, and taking johan's hands in his.

"you were the kid with an attitude problem and a massive ego," abu says.

"now?" johan prompts, and it’s ridiculous, they’re having a conversation in front of abu’s house, with mosquitos feasting relentlessly on them, and yet johan wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

"now you're the same,"

"hey!"

"except you're mine now."

johan actually goes speechless, because abu saying romantic shit like that really messes with his brain. he is so not prepared for this. abu definitely knows this, because he just grins, and leans up to press a kiss to johan's forehead.

holy shit. johan has hit the jackpot of his life. he blurts the words out before he even realizes it.

"be my boyfriend. please. or so help me, abu, i am going to kidnap you to hawaii and marry you there."

abu laughs. it’s the most johan has seen him laughing. it's mesmerizing, and johan is never going to let him laugh in public again.

"you can’t kidnap someone who's willing," abu grins when johan just gapes at him. "and fine. how many attempts was this?"

"374th," johan breathes. he’s going to remember that number forever. "can i hug you?"

abu pretends to think about it, the little shit. as if he didn’t just kiss johan first.

"we have school tomorrow."

johan groans. way to ruin a moment. "i don't want to go back. i'll sleep with you. please?"

"no. you think i’m easy?"

"as someone who's experienced what it’s like to chase after you, no you’re fucking not."

abu just smiles, bites his lip shyly. then he pulls johan into a hug, then says, "be safe on your way back, loser."

johan sighs. no to the sleepover then, but the hug was a nice compensation. they might have been in each other’s arms for more than 10 minutes. johan isn’t keeping track. he doesn’t need to anymore.

end :P

**Author's Note:**

> full disclaimer: all characters belong to 5yaff on youtube. this is just a fun thing because i have a lot of feelings. some of this is canon, some are purely my own take on the characters so proceed with discretion.


End file.
